


L'arc en ciel d'une vie

by Nasharum



Series: L'arc en ciel d'une vie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Une discussion entre mecs bourrés...UN sujet pouvait rallier tous les mecs sans aucunes distinction comme la couleur de peau, la pureté du sang, la classe sociale, les maisons de Poudlard ou des conneries du genre.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: L'arc en ciel d'une vie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976476
Kudos: 4





	L'arc en ciel d'une vie

Tous les mecs avaient des sujets de discussion con.

Remarquez ce n’était pas forcement mieux chez les filles.

Et un sujet pouvait rallier tous les mecs sans aucunes distinction comme la couleur de peau, la pureté du sang, la classe sociale, les maisons de Poudlard ou des conneries du genre : le sexe.

Et il suffisait d’écouter une discussion entre mecs pour comprendre l’étendue de la ‘profondeur’ de leurs paroles. (Une fois encore c’était pas bien mieux côté filles..)

_Poudlard, salle sur demande, 2h du mat, soirée de fin d’année des 7eme années justement. Et…pas mal de litres d’alcool ingurgités._

« Blaise Zabini, par l’amour de Merlin, tais-toi donc ! Je ne veux pas complexer pour le reste de ma vie ! » se plaignit un Ron un poil imbibé. Le métis grogna.

« Je suis pas black et c’est juste un préjugé de dire que les noirs ont des engins sur-dimensionnés »

Harry ricana, lui aussi un poil éméché... Enfin, comme tout le monde ! Même Malfoy, ce qui expliquait l’absence de combat entre eux. C’était déjà dur de tenir debout ou garder son estomac à peu près droit, alors se chamailler…

« Allez c’est bon, Ron, fais nous pas une jaunisse juste parce que t'as juste la moyenne. »

Draco lâcha en même temps qu’il buvait une gorgée de whisky pur feu :

« Ouaip, le jaune va pas du tout avec le roux. »

« Pff, et dire que vous complexez d’en avoir une petite. » Râla Nott. Grégory le regarda l’œil vide, enfin, encore un peu vivant mais pas de beaucoup.

« Par...ce que toi tu vas nous dire que tu complexes d’en avoir une grande ? »

Nott rougit et grommela.

« Putain t’imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui partent en courant en me voyant. »

Dean ricana.

« T'es si laid que ça ? »

« Je t’emmerde, juste que vingt centimètres bah… Ça fout la trouille. »

Le silence régnait.

« Putain de merde ! » lâcha Seamus, les yeux globuleux. « Sérieux ? »

« J’y crois pas ! » fit Neville qui avait oublié sa timidité après deux verres et semblait aussi surpris que les autres. Draco le regarda, un sourcil relevé.

« Merde alors, franchement, t'es bien monté ! »

« Et c’est proportionnel en largeur aussi ? » demanda incrédule Vincent.

« C’est un peu large mais bon pas non plus trop, heureusement. Sinon j’aurais passé ma vie célibataire à faire fuir toute personne me voyant bander. Et c’est foutrement plus vexant de s’entendre dire que ça pourra jamais rentrer. »

Harry prit une gorgée de vodka et continua pour changer le sujet.

« On pourrait voir qui a eu le plus de conquêtes ? »

« Pas mal comme question. » fit Blaise qui comptait sur sa main. « Cinq. »

« Comptes aussi les coups d’un soir ! » fit Vincent qui prit un regard atterré de l’assistance.

« C’était logique, 'Vince. » grogna Draco en secouant la tête. Il regarda les étoiles danser devant ses yeux un moment à cause de son mouvement brusque, il aurait dû éviter…

« Bah six. » fit Théo. « Mais, euh, je n’ai vraiment conclu qu'avec deux.. »

« Je te plains. » fit Dean en réfléchissant. « Neuf. »

« Joli ! Sept. » fit Seamus. Ron regarda le sol.

« Zéro. »

Harry lui mit une tape sur l’épaule.

« T’en fais pas, tu finiras par avouer à Hermione que tu es amoureux ! »

« Trois. » fit Neville.

« Une. » fit Vincent et Grégory grogna aussi un zéro.

« Neuf, ou peut-être dix. » fit Draco et Harry ricana.

« Petit joueur ! Quatorze. »

« Je ne joue pas Potter, je prends juste le meilleur. » Harry ricana.

« Bulstrode, le meilleur ? »

« Oui bon, Bulstrode c’était une erreur, j’étais torché...frustré…j’ai craqué. »

Les Gryffys ricanèrent mais les Serpys n’osèrent pas.

« Moi, je voudrais bien savoir combien de temps tout le monde tient en se masturbant ? » demanda Neville avec la bouteille à la main.

« C’est pas une vraie question ça, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. » lui fit Théo.

« Bon, bah combien de temps en fellation alors. Harry, t'as eu le plus de coups, tu commences. » Reprit Neville-ex-timide.

Harry avala sa gorgée de vodka.

« En la donnant ou la recevant ? »

Sa réplique dessoûla un peu l’assistance qui le regarda étrangement. Dean était étalé de rire sur le sol. Et Seamus, en ricanant, lui donna la réponse.

« Chez les hétéros, en général c’est recevoir. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, bon ça va ! À recevoir, mini je dirais dix minutes et maxi une bonne heure et demie. »

« Putain, je suis complexé. » fit Seamus. « une demie-heure c’est le mieux que j’arrive à tenir. »

La moyenne fut fixée à un quart d’heure. Harry les regarda tous.

« Merde ! Mais vous avez eu des partenaires égoïstes, sérieux. Ou alors vous ne tenez pas ! »

« Bah tu diras à ta copine la tafiole que t'as un cul d’enfer d’avoir un mec si patient, les filles se foutent pas mal de te faire tenir des heures. » râla Blaise.

« T’es pas obligé d’être insultant. » râla Harry. « Il est juste un excellent amant. »

Draco le regarda et ricana.

« Potter ! Gay, j’y crois pas ! »

Harry soupira.

« Bah oui je suis gay, mais t’en fais pas pour ton cul Malfoy, je suis en couple, je loucherai jamais sur toi. »

« J’espère bien le Balafré ! Ça me ferait mal de devenir une icône gay. »

« C’t’e narcissique ! » soupira le brun.

« Votre plus mauvaise expérience ? » demanda Seamus.

« La fille a été tellement brusque que j’ai eu le sexe cassé. » fit Draco en grimaçant. Suivit de l’assemblée unanime.

« Oulah, je comprends mieux les deux semaines d’absence en début d’année. » fit Blaise. Il prit une inspiration. « Se faire pincer par Snape en pleine action dans un placard à balais. Humiliant à vie, je vous jure ! Plus jamais je ne regarde un placard à balais de la même manière. » Certains ricanèrent.

« Dépuceler une fille. Je trouve ça vraiment chiant. » fit Neville. On le regarda avec de grands yeux. Neville, dépuceler une fille et trouver ça chiant ? Seamus échangea un regard avec Dean.

« Ouais, notre première fois, un vrai désastre. » Ils rigolèrent à ce souvenir. Ron grogna.

« Tu parles, en plus à la fin vous nous aviez réveillé bande de crétins. J’ai faillis crever d’une crise cardiaque à vous surprendre à poil dans le même lit ! »

Ce qui fit ricaner tout le monde. Vincent réfléchit.

« Ma première fellation. » fit-il avec une grimace. Harry, qui posait la bouteille vide, demanda.

« À donner ou recevoir ? »

« À donner. » Harry grogna.

« Je te plains, je parie que le mec t'a pas prévenu… Ya des mecs cons. »

« Putain ! Vincent est gay ? » fit Draco, choqué. Ron haussa les épaules, lassé d’en apprendre tant de si surprenant et reprit une goulée d’alcool. Il devait être le seul à pas le savoir avec la belette parce que les autres semblaient au courant…

« Je compatis. » fit Nott.

« Ma mère m'a surpris en pleine masturbation. » marmonna Grégory rouge de honte. Blaise ricana.

« Boaf, c’est embarrassant mais c’est pas si terrible. »

Grégory grogna.

« Avec un godemiché… »

Vincent se tourna vers lui surprit.

« Hé ! Tu me l’avais pas dite celle là. »

« Je suis pas obligé de tout te dire. »

Vincent grogna vexer.

« Scène de ménage. » ricana Neville, surprenant le groupe. Les deux garçon soupirèrent.

« Bah oui on est ensemble, faites pas cette tête. »

Draco se reprit pour boire. C’était surréaliste ! Nott enchaîna puisqu’il se doutait pour eux.

« Mon premier mec m'a vu bander et est parti en courant. On fait difficilement plus mauvais comme expérience. »

« Toi aussi t'es gay ? » constata Vincent.

« Ouais. »

Blaise soupira.

« Putain, en une heure on en a appris plus sur Théo qu’en sept ans dans le dortoir... Hallucinant. »

Une fois la surprise passée, surtout assimilée par les vapeurs d’alcool, les regards se tournèrent vers le brun.

« j’ai pas eu de mauvais expérience. »

« Ho allez. » fit Ron.

« Ça restera entre nous. » fit Seamus.

« Fais pas ton lâche. » jeta Draco.

« Ok, ma première fois. »

Draco ricana.

« C’est vague, t'as pas bandé ? En dessous, t'as pleuré ta mère ? Tu t’es fait attacher et t'as pas aimé ça ? Le mec t'a éjaculé sur la gueule ou t'a fait avaler ? »

Draco ne dit plus rien quand le cri de Théo le fit ouvrir les yeux sur un Potter plus pâle que la mort.

« TA GUEULE ! » avais hurler Théo en prenant Potter dans les bras. Le groupe dessoûla instantanément en voyant un Harry certainement bourré pleurer dans les bras d’un Théodore Nott réconfortant. Lui qu’on surnommait le mystère de Poudlard, rien ne filtrait sur sa vie, sur ses émotions, préférences ou autre. Malfoy était en une des journaux assez régulièrement, ce qui aidait à en savoir sur lui. Nott restait, même pour ses amis, un vrai mystère.

« Harry ? » fit Ron, redevenu sérieux. « Draco est un con mais te mets pas dans des états pareils. » Théo lui caressa les cheveux.

« C’est fini chaton, c’est fini. »

Personne n'eut l’indécence de relever le petit nom de Harry donné par Théo, très mignon au demeurant pensait Dean.

Une fois Harry calmé, Théo le garda dans les bras.

« Désolé, je suis complètement bourré. » fit Harry a Théo. Le blond ricana doucement.

« J’avais remarqué. »

« Ça va ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Ouais. »

« Il se passe quoi pour que tu... Enfin, je veux dire… T'as jamais réagi comme ça avant. »

« Mauvais souvenir » grogna Harry.

« Un mec t'a fait du mal ? » s’emporta Ron sous le coup de la colère surprenant tout le monde. « Qui ? Vas-y, qui, que je le tue de mes mains ! Il t'a fait quoi ce connard ! »

Le groupe mit un temps fou à calmer le roux qui continuait de vociférer.

« C’EST FAIT ! » hurla Harry excédé.

« C’est fait quoi ? » demanda Ron incrédule.

« Il y a eu un procès, c’est fait, il est en prison. »

Ron pâlit.

« Il t'a fait quoi ? C’est si grave que ça ? »

Draco soupira.

« Je suis désolé Potter, je voulais pas raviver ce genre de souvenirs. » Il imaginait que ce n’était vraiment pas rien s'il y avait eu un procès. Bien que curieux, il ne tenait pas à remettre Potter en larmes. En colère, fâché ou autre, oui. En pleurs de douleur pour ça , non.

Harry cala son dos mieux sur le torse de Théo.

« Te bille pas Ron, c’est bon ok ? »

Ron plus calme accepta.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble. » fit Blaise.

« Bah oui. » fit Théo.

« Depuis longtemps ? » demanda Vincent.

« Six mois. » fit le blond en farfouillant dans les cheveux et sur la nuque du brun.

« Vous êtes en retard les mecs, parce que ça fait bien deux mois que nous on est au courant, même que Nott s’invite souvent dans le plumard de notre héros. » fit Neville complètement torché et vraiment direct, venant de lui. Même Nott fut surpris.

« C’est mignon. » fit Grégory, sincèrement content pour son ami.

« Alors comme ça, Potter n’as pas fuit devant tes vingt centimètres… » railla Blaise.

Et Harry rougit en une seconde, faisant rire le groupe.

Finalement, l’ambiance était bon enfant une fois les griefs mis de côté, pensa Draco et certainement tous les autres.

Harry tourna la tête pour un baiser passionné qui fit soupirer les autres, ils étaient définitivement mignons.


End file.
